


my grammar’s falling from the cheeks

by fireandfolds



Series: there's some beauty here yet [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Asexual Kara Danvers, Butch kara, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, I wrote this at 1am, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, One Shot, POV Lena Luthor, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, SuperCorp, Supercorptober, Supercorptober 2020, Supercorptober2020, anyway i’d die for them, i miss luvers okay, kara danvers’ love language is physical touch, lena is extra™, lots of hugging, luvers, panromantic asexual kara danvers, panromantic kara danvers, so much goddamn fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/pseuds/fireandfolds
Summary: the different ways lena falls when kara’s around.supercorptober 2020 prompt one: fall.title from "baseball" by hippo campus.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: there's some beauty here yet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952920
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	my grammar’s falling from the cheeks

———

i.

She should’ve seen it coming. It had been two weeks and five days since her last break-in, attempted kidnapping, or assassination gone awry. Even though she _knew_ better, Lena still clung to the hope that _maybe_ her insane family had moved on to pestering someone else.

But alas, on a regular Tuesday morning, as the CEO sipped on her Irish breakfast tea, the doors to her office (that had _just_ been fitted with concrete cores) blew open. Lena sighed, put her mug down, and stowed her files and laptop away, before standing to greet the suited men standing before her.

“Good morning, gentlemen.” As she spoke, the businesswoman checked that the signal watch Kara had given her was set, under the guise of checking the time. The original watch the Kryptonian had given her was much too ugly and bulky, so she’d taken the mechanics apart and built a more sophisticated body, slimming everything down. To those unaware, it just looked like an elegant watch, which it was—it actually told the time. “What can I do for you?”

The men didn’t speak; instead they opened their blazers to reveal the bombs strapped to their chests. Lena snapped into action, moving to the balcony while activating the bomb containment protocol which locked down her office. After attack number eighty-seven, she programmed specific responses to mitigate damage from...whatever her crazy mother and brother tried to throw her way. 

As thick concrete panels covered the floor, ceiling, and walls, the youngest Luthor jammed her thumb on her signal watch. Then, _because she could,_ she dove off her balcony in the most elegant swan dive possible.

She wasn’t afraid, and after only a second of free fall she felt warm arms holding her in a bridal carry. _My hero._

“Another one, huh?”

“Just another Tuesday.” 

“Nice dive there.”

“Nice save there, Supergirl.” Lena saw Kara’s head duck as she continued. “Swimming lessons. Mother insisted. Although I was more drawn to fencing.”

Kara hummed as she shook her head. “I learn something new every day. Eliza and Jeremiah never let me do sports, but maybe teach me fencing some time? We could use the training rooms in the DEO.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Leaning forward slightly, the businesswoman pressed her lips to the reporter’s cheek. “Thank you for saving me again, darling.”

Kara’s cheeks were slightly pink as she gently touched down on the concrete outside the L-Corp building. “My pleasure, Ms. Luthor. See you at lunch? I’ll even bring you a salad.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

———

ii.

The crackle of vinyl stopped, as Lena looked up from her laptop to see the older reporter still laser-focused on hers. Despite being friends for four years (and counting), she never got over seeing Kara in her element, fingers typing away. 

The clicking had a sort of rhythm to it, stopping every so often to fix a lock of hair that refused to stay put no matter _how much_ pomade, wax, gel, clay, or cream was applied. The reporter had finally gotten a haircut, under the ruby glow of red sun lamps. 

The end result was a more true and confident version of Kara Zor-El Danvers. And more handsome too, in Lena’s opinion—although she never uttered that. She was proud of her best friend for coming to terms with her presentation, and loved their friendship for what it was. _I won’t push my luck._

She stood from her seat at the dining table and walked over to her mahogany record player. Thumbing through her records, she decided on a compilation of Jack Teagarden. Dropping the needle, she shimmied across the room.

“May I have this dance?”

Her favourite blonde head shot up and dimmed blue eyes sparked a little. A small smile spread across her face as she took the younger woman’s hand, her callused hand warm in Lena’s. “Always.”

Neither of them got much work done after that, but the reporter was quick to reassure her. “It’s fine! We know the boss.”

“Oh my _god,_ Kar, that joke stopped being funny about ten times ago. I swear I’m going to sell Catco one of these days.”

“No you won’t, you love me too much.”

“No, I won’t.”

So the raven-haired woman walked Kara through the steps of the Charleston, Lindy Hop, Foxtrot, and the One-Step to the smooth upswing and downturns of Teagarden’s trombone all night long. 

———

iii.

“Lee, I know you’re in there. Please, will you open the door? I just want to talk.”

Unwrapping herself from her blanket with a sigh, she stood and made her way to the door, carefully unlocking the tumblers and deadbolts, until she was face-to-face with a worn-out Kara leaning heavily against her doorway. 

Lena shook her head and smiled wryly as she pulled her best friend over the threshold. Five days was more than enough to come to terms with her feelings pertaining to their latest row. Lack of enough sleep on both their parts, compounded with a bad day, meant that when the alien detection device was brought up again both of their emotions ran _hot._ Steaming. Some words were exchanged that she wasn’t proud of, knew that left a bitter taste in her mouth. 

“You blew your powers.” Not a question, because she had eyes. 

Kara threw her hands up and rolled her eyes. “Fine, yes, I lied about knowing you were in here. But I really needed to apologise for being a...meanie head...so what’s done is done.”

Raising an eyebrow and picking up her glass from the coffee table, The Luthor woman settled back into the couch cushions and gestured with her hand.

“The floor’s yours.”

So Kara explained, rambled, apologised, and rambled some more until she ran out of things to say. When she finished, she sat heavily on the other side of the couch, head in her hands. 

Building up her courage, Lena reached across the space to pull the blonde over to her side, wrapping her in a hug and blanket. Kara barrelled into her arms, tucking her head under the Luthor chin. They laid there, intertwined, until the reporter broke the silence.

“I’m sorry too. I scrapped it.”

“Can we never have an argument again?”

“Deal.”

“Love you.”

———

iv.

The screen cut to the movie credits as Kara stretched and yawned, slowly standing up from her sprawled position on the couch. 

“C’mon sleepyhead, let’s get to bed. Your toothbrush is where it’s usually at.”

Lena, who had previously been resting her head on Kara’s broad shoulder, muttered what was supposed to be _thanks_ as she shuffled to the bathroom to start her night routine. She felt a _woosh_ go past her, and if it wasn’t for the weight pressing on her lids she would’ve rolled her eyes. _Must be nice to have super speed._

After drying her face with a towel, the young woman slowly moved to the bed, where the Kryptonian was already lying on her side. She climbed under the covers clumsily, thumping her head heavily on the pillow as she focused on Kara’s blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

The blonde’s arms ushered her closer, and the last thing Lena remembered was feeling warm.

“Night, Lee.”

“Mmmhmmmm.”

When they found Lena essentially on top of Kara the next morning, neither of them commented on it.

———

v.

She couldn’t deny it any longer. For the past few weeks, Lena had been looking for the signs to answer the all-important question, “Is Lena Luthor in love with Kara Danvers?”

The gathered evidence was indisputable—and Einstein was right when he said “You can’t blame gravity for falling in love.”

“Earth to Lee.”

A hand passed in front of her face, snapping her out of her mental journal entry. Lena turned and stared at Kara’s face. Hard. If things went sideways, she wanted to capture the last thing before disaster. The older woman was smiling her special Lena smile, sitting pretty framed by the golden sunlight.

The reporter’s finger poked the middle of her forehead. “And I thought _I_ had a pretty strong crinkle. What’s up?”

“Can I kiss you?”

The scientist braced for impact. It never came. Instead, a smile slowly spread across Kara's face. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Their first kiss was nothing like the movies; they were smiling too hard to actually do it right. But honestly, Lena wouldn’t change it for a thing.

Although she was sure it wasn’t her last, this was one fall she wasn’t mad about. 

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh, so i tried to write five different kind of “falls” that had nothing to do with autumn because i felt that was too easy. see if you can figure out what i was thinking of.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading—let me know what you think in the comments below.
> 
> if you're wondering, the different types of fall are:  
> i: falling from a high place.  
> ii: fall as in a jazz term, when a pitch descends down the scale to another pitch.  
> iii: having a falling out, or an argument.  
> iv: falling asleep, and the rise and fall of the ribcage/lungs when breathing.  
> v: falling in love.
> 
> find me elsewhere, on [my carrd](https://fireandfolds.carrd.co/).
> 
> and check out my [glasses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181505/chapters/55488211).
> 
> stream hippo campus & stan sandra oh,
> 
> kier x


End file.
